


Black

by emer_gency



Series: Weiss writes for Gency week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela really knows what she wants, Crows, Evil Queen Angela, F/M, Gency Week, I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, Immortal Angela, Nevermore-ish Reaper, Oni Genji, Villagers that are forever doomed, she's not afraid of taking it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: The first thing the subjects see when they cautiously enter the grand room, is the black throne placed upon a dais.If they are unlucky, the Queen will be sitting on it.Gency week day 2 - AU





	

The first thing the subjects see when they cautiously enter the grand room, is the black throne placed upon a dais.

If they are unlucky, the Queen will be sitting on it.

They say she’s the embodiment of evil, and that the devil himself had granted her immortal beauty so to lure people into her clutches. It was claimed that anyone that looked directly into her sparkling blue eyes would have their minds claimed for her to do as she pleased. She wielded power beyond anyone’s understanding, and no one understood where she had gained such power or who had granted it. She had seemingly always existed, she was a daughter of the present and mother of the future - there was no getting rid of her.

The castle is her home, grand and eerie with its black outer facade and stretching towers. No one sees her by the windows, and when they enter, they are only allowed into the grand throne room. They always hope it’s empty, not wanting to be in her lulling presence or risk getting her attention. It’s strange how no one wants to be in the castle, yet they are drawn to it without a second thought. Thus has it always been, and every day the people hope to find an empty throne room.

More often than not, she graces her subjects with her presence. She’s always seen in her black dress, tight and fitting around her body, and the hooded crow is never far from her side. It sits perched on the raised back rest of the throne with cruel, beady eyes that regards everyone inside with malicious intent. No doubt it’s the Queen’s favoured pet, and it’s said that it leads the murder of crows that lives in one of the tall towers of the castle. They say the crow is her eyes at night, and that it will fly from house to house and try to peer inside. So the people will always cover their windows at night, lest the crow sees something that it will rapport back to its Queen.

The people had tried repeatedly to vanquish her. Tried so many times. Every time they had failed, even the outside help they hired in ended in failure - two of which the Queen had taken a personal liking to, and decided to keep for herself.

The first was a man from a far off place, claiming he would easily vanquish the succubus on the throne. He donned metal armour that gleamed in the sun, but still moved faster than the eye could see - and wielded a sword that didn’t look like it could do much, but still cut through steel like it was butter. The people was awed. Genji, he introduced himself, was charming and quick witted, and people thought that maybe he could find a way into the Queen’s non-existent heart.

And he did, but not to the people’s liking.

No one saw what happened in the castle the night Genji snuck in, but come morning and the Queen was still sitting undisturbed on her throne, hair like spun gold fell down like a delicate waterfall over her shoulder.

It was only a few days later when people would see a black armoured presence by her side. It stood still and proud, with a grotesque, horned mask. The Queen would speak, her voice like honey and milk, and the black armour would obey. Genji, the people realised, had been overcome with the Queen’s magic and turned into her servant.

Four generations passed, the Queen looked as youthful and beautiful as ever, until the second foreigner came across the little village. He was rough around the edges and had an aura of command, the people were eager to please him in an attempt to convince him to have a go at their immortal Queen.

Gabriel stayed in the village for many days, gathering information about the Queen and her powers - but information was limited, outdated and confusing. After several weeks, he donned his white robes, secured the cross around his neck, and made sure he had his little crossbow secured on his back. Bolts dipped in holy water were secured all over his body.

The people were surprisingly positive and enthusiastic. If anyone could get the Queen it had to be Gabriel, they decided. 

But alas. They remember the tales of how the Queen acquired Genji, retold by their parents and grandparents, but were still despaired to learn that the Queen had gained a second servant - a man in black, tattered robes and crow mask. Black magic seemed to seep out of his very being, and more than once were the people witness to him turning into a cloud of smoke.

Both Genji and Gabriel were frequent presences by her side, looming over the throne like black, terrifying gargoyles. What was perhaps even worse was that they acted like bodyguards, and all too easily thwarted any attempts of getting rid of the Queen. Later, they would also leave her side in the dark of the night and seek out the accomplices of the one caught attempting to harm their mistress.

Occasionally The Queen would hold her hand out for Genji, and the people witnessed how the armoured man would fall to his knees before her feet and lean into her touch. Sometimes, she would tilt his chin up and press her lips to the monstrous open maw of his mask. Gabriel would not typically get on the floor, but would noticeably lean into her touch if offered.

It is a frightening trio.

But people still endure, still live their lives, still cling to the mediocre freedom the Queen’s realm offers. It’s a hard life living in the dark shadow of the castle, but they persists.

And every day they gather in the Queen’s throne room, not even understanding why - the first thing the subjects see when they cautiously enter, is the black throne placed upon a dais.

If they are unlucky, the Queen will be sitting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this is everywhere and not as well put together as I wanted it to, but here you are!
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes or weirdly worded sentences however, if you find any, please let me know and I'll correct them c:
> 
> You can find us here: http://emer-gency.tumblr.com/


End file.
